Time Tells
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Quatre has finally come to grips that he is gay, but when he gets a surprise call from Heero who he had first experimented with and then had his heart crushed by, things turn out to be…interesting. Yaoi, 1x4, 3x4, 1x5
1. The First Time

Title: **Time Tells** by LordXAG a.k.a D-Chan

Summary: Quatre has finally come to grips that he is gay, but when he gets a surprise call from Heero who he had first experimented with and then had his heart crushed by, things turn out to be…interesting. Yaoi, 1x4, blatant lemon (later chapter especially), some angst.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. Wish I did cause then I'd share them with the world on a channel dedicated to 24/7 GW-ness!!! Please Read, Review, Flames _never_ necessary nor paid any heed.

Prologue 

"What?" Quatre looked up from the spot where he was sitting cross legged on the floor.

The brown haired boy on the couch just cocked a crooked smile and asked again, "Do you wanna fool around?"

Quatre was so taken aback that he was speechless. Of all people, Heero Yuy was the last person he thought he'd hear this from. Not that they hadn't before, it was just a bit shocking when he hadn't seen the stoic pilot in almost four years and it didn't help matters that the last time he _had_ seen him, Heero had professed not to be gay, that he had 'cured' himself of such feelings.

In the span of the few seconds he was silent, Quatre thought back to the times they had broken the bonds of what he had thought as decency and let himself be immersed in sinful pleasure.

Chapter 1: The First Time 

The war was nearing an end and some of the hardest fighting was taking place. It seemed that every time they quelled an enemy force, another would pop up and threaten them, fighting with the fury of a caged animal who knows its doomed but wants to hurt its predator in the process.

On this particular mission, Quatre and Heero had been sent in to the base undercover in an attempt to destroy the mobile dolls so there would be less to fight when the inevitable time came. By now, though it wasn't openly said, everyone had figured it out about Quatre. From his peaceful manner (Wufie like to call it cowardice) to his gentle features, everyone figured that the young Arab was flying a rainbow flag. There was even a nasty rumor that Trowa was his lover, though whenever anyone tried to weasel it out of him, the quiet young pilot would simply shrug, though a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

Heero and Quatre had no problem getting in, surprisingly enough Quatre was very skilled at pressure points and non-lethal ways of putting soldiers out of commission for a while (Though Heero would pistol whip a few just for good measure when Quatre wasn't looking). They even managed to set the explosives without too much of a hassle, they had, after all, come in the dead of night, when the graveyard shifts were the only ones walking about. But while they hadn't run into too many soldiers on the way in, they ran into other problems. The codes to the locks had been all wrong, the maps sent them down corridors that lead nowhere, and there were more mobile dolls then anticipated (though Heero, of course, packed more than enough plastic explosives to take care of them). It was well after dawn when they had finished their mission, and there was a hum as the base came to life and the soldiers began their day.

Dodging into a nearby doorway to avoid a patrol that was headed down the hallway they were attempting to navigate, Quatre and Heero found themselves in a small restroom.

"This will have to do," Heero grumbled as he pulled out a small communicator from somewhere in his spandex shorts. As it crackled to life he secured the door with a metal bar he had torn off the wall in the stall to help the handicapped, no one would be coming in that way and Quatre wondered how they would get back out. Feeling secured, Heero spoke quietly into the small black device, "Change of plans. The charges are set but were stuck. You'll have to start the attack without us."

"What?!" Duo's voice was loud, but he didn't exactly sound shocked.

"Just do it," Heero hissed, "and contact me when you arrive so I can detonate them. We're in a pretty fortified place so we should be ok."

Quatre looked around and wondered how Heero could call a bathroom with two urinals, a stall, and a hand sink fortified, but if it was good enough to survive a tornado in it was good enough to attempt to weather an explosion.

Heero set the communicator down on the sink and made to sit on the floor, leaning his head against the wall, the cool tile feeling good on his hot skin.

"Nothing to do but wait then?" Quatre finally spoke up.

"It should only take them about forty-five minutes to get assembled and get here," Heero closed his eyes, "Three of them should be more than enough to handle this lot, especially after we thin out the ranks." Heero tapped a small bulge in the side of his short which Quatre took as the detonator to the explosives they had just planted.

Thinking this was going to be a forty-five minute silent sit-and-wait, Quatre relaxed as much as one could and sat with his back propped against the stall wall, though the tile was a bit chilly for him. Quatre stared off into space and delved enough into his own thoughts that when Heero spoke, he had not been quite sure what he had said.

"What?" Quatre turned his attention the Heero who still had his eyes closed.

"Why won't you tell us?"

"About what?" Quatre seemed confused.

"About you," Heero lazily opened his eyes, though they were still cold and calculating even under the heavy lids and thick lashes, "about Trowa."

Quatre still seemed confused for a second till it dawned on him what Heero was hinting at and he blushed and attempted to protest, "Heero…"

"Do you think we don't know?" Heero cut him off, pushing a mop of brown bangs from his forehead and sitting up to fully look at Quatre, "Did you think we wouldn't find out?"

Quatre could only grow redder and hang his head. He knew that this would come, that this would get out. Though Trowa and he had only kissed the one time, he knew then and there that there was no going back. He didn't want to admit it to himself so he had shied away from the silent, uni-banged pilot, fearing his secret would be revealed, and if he wasn't ready to fully admit it to himself how the hell was he supposed to admit it to the others?

"Quatre?" Heero's voice was cold, a sad attempt at warmth. Quatre hated that voice suddenly, that voice which could pry into anything.

"What would you know about it?" The blond quietly snapped, feeling suddenly angry and exposed.

Heero moved, though Quatre refused to look up until he felt the brown haired boy sit next to him on the floor. Quatre dared a glace out of the corner of his eye and saw that the young man was staring at him like he was some sort of puzzle, some piece of data that needed decoding. Well he didn't need decoding. He knew who he was though he couldn't fully admit it to himself. He made to turn away when a warm hand suddenly appeared on his cheek. He turned with a perplexed look and found himself gazing deep into cobalt blue eyes.

The movement was so fluid that it took a second for him to register that Heero was kissing him. After that his eyes opened wide and he was almost scared at what was happening, then he let himself be taken over by the fact that this dark haired angel of death was gently, tenderly kissing him. Quatre melted as the warmth seeped from the place where Heero's mouth touched his and spread though his entire body. As Heero pulled away, Quatre felt a sense of loss.

"Heero, why?" was all that could escape his lips. He was slightly out of breath and the tile under him suddenly felt like a nice soothing cool rather than an ice cold like it had been before.

"To prove that you were," Heero stated simply and Quatre's heart fell. That was it, he had been outted, everyone would know by the end of the day and none would ever want to talk to him again thinking that he had some sort of disease.

"And because I wanted to," Heero's voice was soft, almost a whisper, like it was a sin what he had said.

Quatre looked up into his eyes again and saw their cobalt blue give way to something else; he saw a want, a desire, a need buried deep inside the crystalline orbs. Heero wanted him! It was now obvious, the look was all over his body from the way he licked his lips, his tongue darting out ever so craftily, to the slight bugle in the front of his spandex shorts that Quatre knew was not the detonator. Heero wanted him, and badly. Quatre smirked at the idea.

Silently Heero leaned in again and their lips touched, eyes closing reflexively as they immersed themselves in the bliss of the contact. Their lips stayed locked for a long time till a hand ran up Quatre's arm, ghosting over the back of his neck and buried itself into his golden locks. He gasped, pulling away and threw his head back. Taking the opportunity and the exposed flesh, Heero gently kissed Quatre's neck, lightly nipping at the soft skin with his teeth.

Quatre quickly regained himself and passed his arm around Heero's torso, pulling him closer. Slowly he took his other hand and slid it up Heero's knee, over the spandex, until he found a bulging source of heat that protruded from the front of his shorts. Gently Quatre traced his fingers over the material causing Heero to gasp and pull away from his neck. They looked at each other, both smiling, almost wickedly taunting the other with just a single look.

Suddenly the small communicator crackled to life and Duo's voice came loud over the small radio, "Bombs away Heero!"

Gunfire and loud booms could be heard from outside the building. Heero jumped up and checked the watch attached to the bag that had held the explosives. Fifteen Minutes?! Why, of all the missions, of all the times?! Why did Duo have to be early now?!?! Silently cursing he picked up the communicator and, not bothering to keep his voice down, replied, "Rodger that."

Picking up the bag and grabbing a confused Quatre by the arm, he drug them into the stall, pushing Quatre down beside the toilet and draping himself on top of him, then the bag over top of them both as to provide as much protection as possible. With one last kiss to the back of Quatre's neck; Heero pulled out the detonator and pushed the button.

The noise was earsplitting and the vibrations rocked them like an earthquake. Pieces of ceiling and wall tumbled down upon them and general chaos seemed to reign for a few seconds. During that time, Quatre wondered if they would make it out ok. If not, he would be happy to be here, under Heero's warm body, if for the only time.

But then the sound stopped, the smoke and dust cleared, and with a grunt, Heero stood pushing the debris off of himself and Quatre, effectively freeing them. The blond looked around in a daze. What had once been a secure base was now rubble all around them, the walls of the bathroom were still half standing but that was about it. The urinals had been knocked out, effectively bursting open the water pipes and electrical wires sparked all around them.

"Holy Jesus Hell! Think you could have left any for us?!" Duo's voice came over the communicator and it was true, there seemed to be almost no resistance, most of the survivors fleeing the base, and a few turrets firing wildly at the three Gundams who were taking out the few remaining mobile suits.

Heero cracked a smile and spoke into the little black radio, "See you back at the safe house."

Heero and Quatre freely moved out of the crumbled base and towards the grounds of the compound where they had seen some transport vehicles parked earlier. After a quick hotwire (a new specialty of Heero's) they were safely on their way out of the wreckage and towards their current residence. Quatre sat uncomfortably in the truck, not because of the seat, but because Heero had become silent and withdrawn again, no sign of the spark that he had seen in those few moments on the cold tiled floor locked in an enemy base.

When they finally reached the vicinity of the safe house, they ditched the truck, taking the last three miles on foot. Upon arriving at what they guessed at one time had been a private fallout shelter in the foothills, they were greeted by the other three pilots. Actually they were greeted by Duo who was enthusiastically reliving the destruction they had just come from to a very irritated looking Wufie and an always silent Trowa.

"You're here!" Duo was ecstatic and bounced over to greet them. Heero entertained him for about a half a second before sidestepping the 'braided baka' and making his way into what was supposed to resemble a kitchen for something to drink. Duo then simply laid into Quatre for details, though there were few to give.

As Quatre relayed all that had happened to an entranced Duo; Trowa sat on the couch intently listening, Wufie had picked up some magazine and was attempting to drown out the 'noise' and Heero leaned against the doorway, a glass of orange juice in his hand, half listening but staring at Quatre intently. After he was done telling what little tale there was, Quatre sighed and ran his hand though his hair, exposing a bit of his neck.

"Holy carp, Quat, are you ok?!" Duo looked shocked and pushed Quatre's hand aside to brush his hands over a large purple splotch on his upper neck.

"What is it?" Quatre looked worried.

"A bruise! How did you get hit in the neck? You didn't mention that," Duo looked at him incredulously but it was a slight choking noise from Heero that made Quatre realize what it was.

"Uh yeah, just got hit by a piece of debris I guess," Quatre made up. Heero turned back into the kitchen and Trowa eyed him with a suspicious smile as Duo unknowingly ghosted over the large hicky Heero had bestowed him with.

Quatre excused himself, using the excuse that he was terribly thirsty to pry himself away from Duo. As he made his way into the kitchen, he didn't see Heero anywhere and was both relieved and disappointed. He went to the fridge to get a cold soda; some caffeine would settle his nerves. A strong hand suddenly pulled him up and put his back into the door to the fridge, Heero's cobalt blue eyes smiling at him.

"To be continued?"

Quatre only nodded as Heero released him and stalked slowly from the kitchen. Quatre reached into the fridge and pulled out three cans of pop; he was going to need a _lot_ of caffeine.


	2. The Second Time

Summary: Later that night, Quatre has a visitor, but it's not who he was hoping for. However when the morning finds him and a sweaty Heero alone in the kitchen, something gets cookin'! Yaoi, 3x4 (hinted), 1x4, some lemon (finally some action!)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. Wish I did cause then I'd share them with the world on a channel dedicated to 24/7 GW-ness!!! Please Read, Review, Flames _never_ necessary nor paid any heed.

Chapter 2: The Second Time 

Well the caffeine hadn't exactly settled his nerves, but it did give him a bouncy sugar high to rival Duo's natural energy. In fact, after Wufie and Trowa had disappeared off to their respective rooms; Duo and Quatre decided to play DDR. Duo set his to the hardest level there was, but Quatre had never played before and set his to beginner. Although inexperienced in the fine art of dancing on a pad, by the end of the third song, Quatre had changed his difficulty to match Duo's and was giving the braided boy a run for his money.

Finally worn out, Duo called it quits and headed off to take a shower before bed. Quatre however stayed and played for another hour till he finally began to crash from his caffeine educed sugar high. He swiveled his way towards the bathroom, the adrenaline and remainder of the caffeine making him feel what he supposed it would be like if you were drunk. Finally making it to the shower, he peeled of his sweaty, dirty, disgusting cloths and immersed himself under the steam and hot rain of the shower.

Dropping his cloths into the hamper in the hall, Quatre made his way to his room, towel hanging loosely from his shoulders. He liked to walk around naked when he knew no one else was up, he like to feel adventurous and carefree, though at any sign he was not alone, he'd throw a towel around himself or duck back into his room.

Finally reaching his little personal space, he shut the door quietly behind him and flopped onto the bed. Still cautious that someone might walk in on him, he loosely threw a thin sheet over himself and, finding himself suddenly extremely tired, fell quickly and quietly into a peaceful sleep.

His eyes shot open suddenly, but he instinctually remained still and steadied his breathing. Whoever had opened the door was skillfully quiet, but not quiet enough to evade Quatre's honed senses. A sudden weight upon the bed made his heart skip a beat, had Heero come to see him? With a joyful smile he turned over only to have that smile drop into a disappointed frown.

"Now that makes me feel really special," Trowa mocked a pained voice, "not who you were expecting?"

"It's not that, it's…" but a stern look from Trowa told him that he knew better, so Quatre resigned indignantly, "No."

"So what happened today," Trowa let a hand rest gently on Quatre's side, mildly tickling the skin under it, though Quatre didn't seem to mind, "How did you really get that bruise so high on your neck?"

"Can you just read me like a book?" Quatre mused at his friend.

"It didn't help Heero choked on his orange juice at the mention of it."

Quatre had to laugh. It had given the game away to anyone who was paying attention. Grabbing Trowa by the arm, Quatre pulled him down gently so that he was laying next to him, then carefully he buried his blond head into the green eyed boys chest and enjoyed the warmth and the smell of Trowa. It was true, they had kissed once, actually sort of made out furiously, but Quatre was scared and Trowa gave him all the room he needed. They liked each other, were best friends, and maybe someday it would turn into more, but as of now Trowa was the person Quatre could snuggle up against and tell everything.

Sighing deeply, the young blond spoke, his voice slightly muffled by his proximity to Trowa, "After we set the explosives, we got stuck in a bathroom to avoid detection, that's when he contact you all. I made to sit and wait out till you arrived, but then he confronted me," Quatre's brow furrowed and he looked confusedly off somewhere distant, speaking more to himself than anything, "He knew. I don't know how but he knew about me…about you."

Trowa chuckled, "Well I hate to break this to you little one but you aren't too hard to out. I knew before you asked if you could kiss me." Trowa chuckled remembering a frazzled, frightened Quatre timidly asking Trowa if he could kiss him, as though it was the scariest thing in the world. Yet in a way it was, opening yourself up like that, with the world still at odds with what some called a sinful lifestyle.

"After that," Quatre ignored Trowa's last remarks and continued, "He kissed me. It just kind of, I dunno, happened I guess. We didn't get very far after that though, you guys showed up a half hour early."

"You can blame that on Wufie," Trowa shifted a bit, "He had us ready when you hadn't come back when you were supposed to, we were already headed in to attack when Heero finally made radio contact, till then we thought it was going to have to be a rescue mission."

"Yeah," Quatre chuckled. His brow furrowed again suddenly as he realized that Trowa was fully dressed, "Speaking of being ready early, where are you off to at such a late hour?"

"It's nearly five a.m. sweetie," Trowa chuckled, "I told you I was heading out early to get to my next mission point. Wufie already left, I told him I'd catch up."

"I hate this damn war," Quatre buried his head more so into Trowa's chest, "why do you have to make me feel so good, one of the only comforts in my life, then be sent away from me?"

Kissing Quatre gently on the head and making to get up, Trowa smiled "Life's not fair, my love, life is not fair."

"Amen," Quatre sadly let loose of his friend, "Come back to me safe?"

"Always try," Trowa smiled before slipping back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Quatre reveled in the short lived warmth where Trowa had been and inhaled the last traces of the wonderful scent that hung around Heavyarms' pilot. Once it had faded he rolled over and looking at the clock. Quatre groaned. 4:57a.m. How the hell was he supposed to get back to sleep now?! Shoving a pillow over his head, Quatre attempted to return to blissful unawareness.

His alarm buzzed annoyingly, waking him up. Apparently he had fallen back asleep, but he was still tired. 'Damn caffeine' he cursed forcing himself out of his warm bed and into the chilly morning air. He quickly put on his robe, not feeling the rush to get clean having showered the night before, and made his way into the hall and towards the living room. The smell of coffee permeated the air and though he hated the taste, the warmth might help to wake him up.

Duo sat at the kitchen table wrapped in a blanket, nursing his own cup of java and reading his laptop screen with a concentrated scowl. As Quatre poured himself a cup of the muddy liquid, he tried to make morning conversation, "Heero out running?" Duo just grunted his response, "What's wrong Duo?"

"Oh those fruck-tards," Duo cursed in his makeshift, laughable way, "They added a gyro stabilizer program to my Gundam and now I have to spend the week training on it."

"Aww sorry Duo," Quatre tried not to smile.

"It's ok," Duo mischievously beamed, "You and the soldier get to help me!"

Quatre about spit out his coffee, not because of the wretched taste but because he would get to spend the entire week with Heero. Yet he felt a twinge of despair knowing that Duo would be around…constantly. They would just have to find time when Duo was occupied to…continue as Heero had so coyly put it. 'Speak of the devil' Quatre smirked to himself as a very tired, very sweaty looking Heero entered the kitchen, having just run what must have been a killer distance.

"Dude you stink!" Duo plugged his nose and grimaced at Heero who coldly stared back at him, "Go take a shower, man!"

"Not till after you," Heero scowled back, "I don't want to be bothered every five second weather I'm done or not."

Duo made to protest but a cold stare from Heero and a shout of "Move!" knocked all such thoughts out of the braided boys head. Begrudgingly Duo stalked off towards the bathroom, coffee in hand, grumbling to himself. A morning Duo was not a happy Duo.

Quatre giggled at Heero who sniffed himself as soon as Duo was out of sight. He frowned at Quatre and asked, "Do I really smell that bad?"

"No," Quatre laughed.

"Good," Heero suddenly smiled wickedly, "Then you don't mind if I get closer do you?"

Quatre raised an eyebrow, the smirk still playing on his lips. As quick as lightning, Heero crossed the room, ripping off his shirt and dragging Quatre to his feet in one swift motion. He roughly pressed his hot, sweaty body against Quatre's and fumbled with the terrycloth belt that held the robe closed.

Quatre suddenly pulled away feeling very shy about himself, "Wait, what are we doing?"

"I don't know," Heero panted, restraining himself from pouncing the blond. His adrenaline was pumping from his morning run and his testosterone levels were through the roof. He had to release and soon, and he and Quatre had something to finish, "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I," Quatre's voice was quiet, but not ashamed. He too was trying to keep control of himself. Though he was sweaty and indeed had a smell to him, Quatre found it intoxicating and wanted to burry himself into Heero and be close to that smell, that warmth in any way possible.

Heero calmed as he realized that this was a new experience for both of them. He pulled Quatre close again and kissed him more gently this time, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to go with the flow."

Heero's hands again found their way to the terrycloth belt and pulled at the knot until it gave way to his tug. The material hung loose from the robe and the front opened a bit exposing Quatre's flesh to Heero's exploring hand. Not breaking the kiss, Heero reached through the opening and place his hand gently onto Quatre's taunt stomach. The blond sucked in a breath, effectively drawing the air right out of Heero's lungs. The feeling was so over powering that the Wing pilot nearly lost it and his hand began to shake slightly.

Steadying himself, Heero began to explore lower, towards a source of immense heat that was between their bodies. His hand gently brushed over well trimmed blond hairs, Quatre groomed himself meticulously and this area was no exception. Finally Heero's hand brushed across the source of the warmth sending shivers though Quatre's body.

"Heero," The young boy moaned quietly.

Heero kissed him even more fiercely now as he wrapped his hand fully around Quatre's warmth, pulling on it gently. Quatre was now gasping and moaning quietly into Heero's mouth, whispering his name in between kisses as Heero quickened his pace.

"Stop stop," Quatre finally sounded pained and Heero was worried he had hurt the blond angel, but a reassuring smile told him otherwise, "I don't wanna go yet."

Heero's eyes widened as he realized that he, Heero Yuy, had brought another man near climax, and he had liked it. Suddenly small fingers found their way around the rim of the brown haired boys running shorts and Quatre moved into a kneeling position, taking the shorts down with him. Heero smirked as he looked down at Quatre who seemed to be contemplating the Wing pilot's erection as it stood out in front of him, in a strange sort of salute.

Suddenly it disappeared from view, Quatre's lips coming all the way down to kiss the flesh around the base. Heero gripped Quatre's shoulder almost painfully as he realized what the warmth around him was. Had Quatre just deep-throated him in the first go? Heero didn't have time to linger as the blond began bobbing his head along Heero's need. Little sparks of pleasure began to build up in Heero and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. The warmth that started deep in his belly signaled the beginning of the end for him and he warned Quatre, but the blond boy didn't stop his pace and finally, when Heero gasped his name and dug his hands into the boy's hair; he still didn't remove his mouth until Heero was spent completely.

Heero's knees began to buckle and he staggered to keep himself up. Quatre jumped up quickly and wrapped a surprisingly strong arm around Heero to steady him. Heero looked at Quatre with wonder and awe.

"You ok?" Quatre looked concerned but still with the hint of a smile.

Heero could only nod. After a deep shuddering breath he looked at Quatre who had removed his arm for a minute and was wrapping the belt firmly around his waist again, effectively closing his robe.

"What about you?" Heero managed to get out.

"It's ok," Quatre smiled, "You're tired. You need to take your shower and we have work to do with Duo."

"But you," Heero began to protest.

"Really it's fine," Quatre placed a reassuring kiss on the brown haired boy's forehead, "Better throw your pants back on, I heard the water turn off."

Heero fumbled with the nylon shorts until they once more covered him up. He turned quickly to Quatre and placed one last, firm kiss on his lips before collapsing into the kitchen chair and retaking his normal demeanor before Duo could intrude. Sure enough Duo came skipping in, hair still a wet, tangled mess and his cloths sticking to him slightly from where he had not dried himself properly. Upon entering he mock shielded his eyes at Heero sitting in the chair.

"Dude put your cloths back on!" He gouged.

Quatre had to smirk, from Duo's angle, with Heero's shirt off, it did kind of look like he was sitting there naked. Quatre kind of liked the idea, but stowed it away for another time.

"I'm wearing shorts baka," Heero barked unamusedly as he got up and, gathering his shirt up, made his way to the bathroom. As he passed Quatre he smiled softly and winked before returning to his usual scowl.

Quatre smiled and grabbed for his coffee. Going to the sink he poured the muddy liquid out. He didn't need it anymore, he was fully awake now.

A/N: Round two is done, ready for more? Review and tell me anything you'd like to see, anything that needs cut, go for it!


	3. The Third Time

Summary: Duo has to train and much to their chagrin, Heero and Quatre have to help him. One tantrum being enough for him, Quatre goes to work on Sandrock. But when Heero shows up Quatre wonders, "How many people can boast that they've done it in a Gundam?"

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. Wish I did cause then I'd share them with the world on a channel dedicated to 24/7 GW-ness!!! Please Read, Review, Flames _never_ necessary nor paid any heed.

Chapter 3: The Third Time

Duo had no idea what was in store for him, he had only read the first part of the briefing and stopped at the word 'training'. Quatre, however, had read the entirety of it and had to break the news to Duo.

"What do you mean, no solid food?!"

"Apparently the machine will make you very sick the first couple of times you're on it so they've restricted your diet to protein shakes," Quatre wanted to smirk at the quirky face the braided pilot made but had to maintain a concerned façade for a very upset Duo.

"Great so first they're gonna starve me, then they're gonna make me puke my brains out, and THEN they're gonna kill me on some god-awful machine!" Duo was up in arms. Heero leaned against the counter drinking his own liquid breakfast, smirking slightly at Duo's outburst. Quatre sat at the kitchen table re-reading the mission specs.

"Protein shakes aren't that bad, Duo," Quatre was trying his best to calm his friend down, but he was not succeeding, "Heero drinks them all the time."

"Great so I'll turn into wonder boy over there," Duo mocked Heero who scowled indignantly at him.

Quatre mused the thought of two Heero's and what fun that could entail, but he forced himself to bury such thoughts. This was serious business; their friend's life could depend upon his training. Closing the laptop he stood and ran his hands through his hair, a bit frustrated at the lack of progress with a frantic Duo.

"Well you lucked out today," Quatre sighed, "You already had breakfast."

"Yes," Duo pumped his arm back in a sign of joy at foiling all attempts to make him vomit today; now if he could just manage to eat regular food every day, for the rest of the week, he could get out of the training all together!

"And don't even think about eating anymore solid food this week," How could Heero read minds all of a sudden?

"Are you gonna stop me Yuy?" Duo challenged.

"No," Heero sipped from his shake, "We ran out after you made your breakfast," Duo's face fell, "All we have are these," Heero indicated his shake.

"But," Duo looked for a plausible protest, "What about Quatre?"

"I like them," Quatre smiled, "Besides I'm getting a bit out of shape. A week of healthy goodness is just what the _doctors_ ordered!"

Duo sighed at Quatre's poor attempt at cracking a joke; this was not the time or place. Duo was without food! …But wait! He turned to run down the hall but was stopped by the icy voice of the stoic pilot.

"You ran out of your stash of hidden snacks two days ago remember?"

Damn! How could he forget that? Mmm that last bag of Doritos had been so delicious. Out of options, Duo resigned himself to enjoy his one day of escape and made for the T.V. when a loud thud caused him to turn and look at the table where Quatre had slammed something down. The beast of a book looked like it could cause the table to bow and break at any moment.

"Instruction manual," Quatre beamed in a sing-song voice.

Duo's eyes watered, then a loud wail rang though the compound as he fell to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Duo lay collapsed upon the floor panting in a whisper, "in the words of Wuffers…injustice!"

Quatre smiled at Heero who was concentrating very hard on finishing off his shake and not bursting out laughing at the scene that had just played out before him.

"I'm gonna go work on Sandrock for a bit," Heero nodded and Quatre made his way out of the bunker. He made it only two steps from the door before he burst out laughing; collapsing eventually and holding his sides because of the pain that such fierce laughter had caused him.

After a brief recovery; Quatre made his way to the hidden hanger where their Gundams had spent the time while they were in hiding. Sandrock really didn't need any maintenance, yet any reason to escape the bunker was a blessing, especially with Duo throwing a tantrum. Climbing into his cockpit; Quatre was surprised to discover a CD with a note attached. Pulling the piece of paper free from the disk; Quatre scanned the note.

_To help you survive a week of Duo. _

_Trowa_

Curious, Quatre inserted the plastic disk into the CD player he had conveniently installed under the side console (One needed music even in the midst of battle). A soft, soothing melody began almost immediately and Quatre reveled in the orchestra-fused-with-techno relief that poured from the large speakers that were hidden throughout the cabin. Lost in the strings of melody and a soft yet pounding bass, Quatre never noticed that Heero had entered the hanger and climbed the scaffolding that stood around the Gundams. Not until Heero stood on the open landing ramp, jarring the cockpit slightly, did Quatre realize he wasn't alone.

"Heero," Quatre was a bit startled and turned off his music suddenly.

"Trying to escape?" Heero smirked.

"Yeah," Quatre collapsed back into his seat, "I don't want to be there while he has to read that thing."

"Not a lot to do though," Heero sighed, looking around almost bored.

"Not really," Quatre had already finished the book he had brought with him, and he didn't feel like working on Sandrock. Quatre looked up when he realized Heero had moved closer and was effectively leaning over him, making the brown haired boy look bigger and slightly intimidating.

"Heero…" he began but was cut short as an arm snaked its way around his back making him shiver just enough, and as soft, satiny lips met his he knew that the world had stop and everything felt right in it.

It was perfect, or at least that what Quatre thought. But then the kisses that followed became slightly rougher, Heero's entire mood seemed to shift and the world with it. Hungrily he kissed at the young blonds lips, as if by pushing himself harder into him, he could discover and taste an even purer innocence.

The brown haired boy's hands began to caress their way down Quatre's body causing him to gasp. This felt good, he wasn't going to deny it, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind. The sound of a zipper and Heero's hand suddenly in his pants made that thought disappear as suddenly as it had arisen. Quatre's thin boxers were roughly pulled open as the stoic pilot shoved his hand within and grabbed hold of Quatre's responding body.

"You're turn," Though he was rough, his impassioned intent to return the favor to Quatre was crystal clear in his eyes. The blond relaxed and allowed himself to lean back in his piloting chair. As his shirt was coarsely removed from his body by Heero who seemed very eager to kiss every part of him, Quatre had to giggle at the thought that they were fooling around in a Gundam. Honestly, how many people could boast of that? Warm lips on his chest made him snap from rational thought into a world of sudden bliss and euphoria.

He had never felt sensations like this before; warmth was steadily filling him, starting from his toes and working their way up. Heero roughly lowered Quatre's pants to his knees, allowing him better access to the young blond. His hand gently yet forcefully stroking Quatre and his lips fluttering kisses upon the flat, creamy skin that covered the young pilot's abdomen causing a series of gasps and moans to escape from the blond's lips.

Quatre had never had his body exposed and explored by anyone before, save for himself. Every new sensation sent electricity through his body, finally building up enough that his hips thrust upward lifting him off the seat as he sought further pleasure, though he wasn't sure he could take much more. Heero's hand moved as he stroked Quatre, never hitting the same sensitive area twice in a row. His lips were as low on Quatre's abdomen as possible, so he stopped kissing and gently laid his head on the blonds exposed thigh.

"I'm close," Quatre barely whispered as he quickly took a shallow breath. Heero stopped suddenly, removing his hand completely forcing an almost hurt sound from Quatre.

"What's wrong?" The blond panted.

"Nothing," Heero smiled, he knew exactly what he was doing. He may have been the hard-assed pilot the others feared and respected, but that didn't stop him from being human or having human needs. In his early teens when pleasuring himself had seemed like the only occupation that seemed worthwhile, Heero had learned about a little thing called edging. By bringing one to the brink of orgasm, then stopping, allowing time to rest, then repeating the process a few times, one could cause the climax to intensify and the release to be more fulfilling.

He began kissing Quatre's hips and stomach again so that the blond would not become completely disheartened. When the young pilot had relaxed again, melting back into the chair; Heero replaced his hand back on the blonds waning erection and began the cycle again, gently stroking Quatre's warmth and kissing his hips and abdomen. Quatre again began to gasp and buck his hips. Finally an even softer whisper parted the blond's lips.

"Close."

The brown haired boy stopped again causing the blond to sigh his name in a pained tone, "Heero…"

The Wing pilot moved up to kiss Quatre's swollen lips, it was obvious he had been chewing on them in an attempt to keep quiet. Heero kisses him fiercely, causing the boy to gasp and moan but relax even more. Once the young boy had relaxed again; Heero's hand again ventured down his creamy skin to Quatre's great length, causing a loud moan to escape his moistened lips.

Heero decided to take the plunge and moved his lips over Quatre's erection, gently licking it, then inserting it into his mouth. Quatre's hips bucked wildly and he half sat up, eyes wildly blazing as he stared at Heero in amazement. Heero almost laughed at the shock that dressed that soft face.

Soon Quatre's head lulled again as Heero began to coordinate his hand and mouth into a slick pumping action. It didn't take long for the blond to moan louder than ever.

"Heero," He begged as Heero removed his mouth, but continued to stroke Quatre gently, "Please…"

Quatre was so tired, and yet so ready to release, but like a good obedient he waited to be given permission. Heero moved his head up to lie next to the blond's and he kissed him warmly, granting permission. Pulling away from the kiss, Heero's hand picked up pace and he watched as Quatre's eyes fluttered close, his hips buck, and his face contorted as he could no longer suppress and moan that came to his lips.

"Heero…I…" Quatre gasped louder.

"For me," Heero's words were enough and with a moan bordering on the edge of a scream, Quatre came spilling his seed all over both of them in a furious orgasm that would have made any professional proud.

Quatre collapsed back into his chair utterly spent and Heero removed his own shirt, using it as a rag to clean up the mess they had made. Heero coaxed Quatre to raise his hips and pulled back on his pants, making him look somewhat presentable, though when handed his shirt, Quatre flung it away and with the last of his energy pulled Heero into his lap, curling his arms around him.

Heero allowed himself to be held; it actually felt pretty good, surrendering himself to this blond angel. Quietly they stayed there, drifting in and out of a light sleep, neither much paying attention to the time. It was Duo's voice that roused them as he entered the hanger, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Q, Heero," He called, "Are you guys in here? It's after 2, where are you?"

Heero smiled and climbed off of Quatre's lap and made his way onto the scaffolding, "Up here, baka."

"Why are you shirtless?" Duo was making his way up the scaffolding towards them and Quatre suddenly had a great fear of getting caught shirtless together with Heero. The only problem was he couldn't remember where he had flung his shirt! He stood as Duo approached and tried to concentrate on turning a deep shade of red.

"Why are you_both_ shirtless?" Duo smirked, concocting god-knows-what kind of thoughts.

"We were installing some new hardware into Quatre's CD player and it was getting pretty stifling in here, wasn't it Quatre," Heero winked from behind Duo who had turned his attention to the stereo system.

"Yeah," Quatre blushed.

Duo seemed unconvinced, yet when he pushed the play button and the CD that Trowa had given him began to blare, he seemed remotely satisfied, "Come on, I'm totally bored inside without you!"

Quatre and Heero resigned themselves to reenter the bunker with the braided pilot, though Quatre did turn one last glance back to Sandrock before they left the hanger.

"In a Gundam," He sighed to himself smiling.

"What?" Duo looked skeptically at the blond.

"Nothing," His smile just broadened as they made their way back inside.

A/N: So this was supposed to be Time 3, 4, and 5 but it just turned out so good that I thought it deserved to stand as its own chapter! Review please!


	4. The Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Times

Summary: What do you get when you cross a shower, a training room, a bedroom, Heero, and Quatre? Times four, five, and six that's what!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. Wish I did cause then I'd share them with the world on a channel dedicated to 24/7 GW-ness!!! Please Read, Review, Flames _never_ necessary nor paid any heed.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, just wasn't in the writing mood. :( Anywhosens just some FYI for you all, yes edging works (see chapter 3), showers are fun and blindfolding works wonders (read and you'll understand) and mirrors…hehe…can be interesting indeed!

Chapter 4: The Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Times

Duo had managed to finally wear himself out, after 6 solid hours of DDR-ing with Quatre and Heero. Yes Heero, the stoic no-nonsense pilot, kicked both the braided boy and the blond Arab's asses to a sure and utter pulp.

"How does he move like that?!" An exhausted Duo quizzed and equally worn out Quatre.

Quatre just shrugged and collapsed onto the couch. Duo went off to get a shower and Quatre, quite ready for bed but wanting a shower before he did so, resigned himself to lazing on the couch, watching a sweat drenched Heero move his feet at a blinding speed as he tackled 'Afro Nova' on expert level.

Duo called down the hall a few moments later, announcing that he was done with the shower and was going to bed. Quatre sighed and watched Heero for a few more moments before speaking up.

"I'm gonna take a shower and hit the hay, Heero."

"Hn," Heero's answer was little more than a grunt. For some reason, it disheartened Quatre while at the same time somehow aroused him a bit. A shower, the blond decided, was definitely in order.

Steam poured out of the small enclosure and Quatre, reminiscent of the night before, peeled off his sweaty cloths and made his way under the soothing jet of water. He had just run his head under the faucet when he heard the door open, ever so quietly, then shut again. The distinct sound of the latch being turned brought a smile to his face 'Well damn, never do anything like this before, then three times in one day!'

He again put his head under the water, wanting to _feel_ Heero rather than see him. His eyes were tightly shut, causing his other senses to sharpen. He felt his blond locks form channels of streaming waterfalls cascading down his face, spilling onto his chest and running down his entire body, eventually emptying into the swirling drain. He could smell the steam mixed with sweat, an almost intoxicating scent. He heard the water splashing all over his body and the stall floor, and he could taste the little bit of water that filtered through his lips into his mouth.

Heightened beyond believe, Quatre almost jumped when he heard the soft splashing of Heero's feet as he entered the shower. There was a long pause, then warm hands touched his back, almost hesitantly. Quatre gently leaned into the touch, signaling it was ok, and suddenly the hands enwrapped themselves around his lithe form. Quatre moaned as he felt Heero's soft lips on his neck and shoulders, hands brushing down his abdomen, the other boy's body pushing itself tightly against the blonds.

Quatre gasped as Heero took almost no time and wrapped his hand firmly around the Arab's quickly growing erection. Quatre made to turn so that he could open his eyes and see deep into the cobalt orbs that he was sure wear searing with passion for him, but the firm hand still on his stomach held him tightly against the brown haired boy. Quatre groaned in complaint but Heero gently bit his ear, silencing any complaint.

"Enjoy the feelings," Heero whispered softly, almost tickling into Quatre's ear. The blond had done him a favor, putting himself under the water so that his eyes would remain closed. It was definitely a day for experimenting and Heero had yet another trick to try. He conjectured that by knocking out one of the boy's senses temporarily, the others would heighten, increasing the intensity of the pleasure.

Oh how right Heero was too! Without his sight, Quatre could feel every little water droplet, hear every breath, smell Heero and the steam and the pleasure was driving him near insanity. With every nerve ending firing at full capacity, the blond would not last long. Heero was stroking Quatre slowly, but as he moved his hand, where it didn't cover was barraged by tiny needles of water mixing pain with the pleasure. Heero's own need was also absently rubbing in-between their bodies awakening a strange want in the young Arab, though for what he did not know.

Quatre moaned and Heero quickened his pace, knowing the blond was close to release. Sure enough, Quatre's body soon went rigid and he grunted, gritting his teeth hard so as not to cry out. Heero held tightly onto him as he nearly collapsed to the ground following climax. Finally after a moment or two, the blond regained feeling in his legs and could stand on his own. Able to free himself enough to turn around, Quatre opened his eyes.

Heero's blue eyes were smiling back at him and soon their lips touched. Breaking briefly, Quatre managed to muffle a sentence, "Heero….where do you….learn these…things?"

Heero just smiled and continued his barrage of kisses. Quatre feebly attempted to reach for Heero's half hard need but had his hand batted away by the Wing pilot, though the kisses did not stop for a few moments more. Finally pulling away from the blond's swollen lips, Heero smiled, "Go to bed."

"Are you coming?" The blond was thrilled at the idea of sleeping next to the Wing pilot.

"We can't," Heero sounded almost pained that he had to say such a thing, "Duo."

Quatre silently cursed his braided friend. If it wasn't for him he could have this gorgeous excuse for a man in his bed! Surrendering to the fact that there was nothing he could do, Quatre kissed Heero one last time and exited the shower.

Quatre laid in bed till he heard the shower turn off, then the soft sound of Heero padding down the hall. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the footsteps stop in front of his door, but his hopes were soon dashed as they started up again and receded down the corridor. Having no more energy to expend, Quatre fell asleep, curling his blanket tightly around him.

The morning went much like the morning before, save that there was no coffee, only protein shakes. And there was no fooling around with Heero (Duo took his shower while Heero was out running, otherwise Quatre was ready for a repeat performance). Once the three pilots were ready and after some heavy cursing from Duo, the three made their way out of the compound and towards the training facility by way of an old, busted up jeep Heero had managed to jimmy-rig together.

The facility was just outside of a small town and looked more like a warehouse then a high tech training facility. However looks were definitely deceiving as once they entered the building, its vast size and expanse of technology astonished them. They were met by a young woman who wore glasses and a white lab coat brandishing a clipboard. Heero stepped forward and presented the forms and identification needed and they were then escorted to a medium sized room.

The walls were white and plated with tiny silver dots every so often. The only adornment was a large device seated in the center of the room, consisting of three concentric rings; the outer most fixed and the other two on sockets to allow full 360 degree movements on any axis. The young women showed Quatre and Heero how to strap a very unhappy looking Duo into the contraption then led them to a small control room outside the training area.

The room was covered in monitors and control panels save for one wall which faced into the room they had left Duo in, separated by what was obviously a two way mirror of sorts as Quatre had not seen it when they were in the training room. After a brief explanation of how the controls worked, the young woman handed Heero a program disc and excused herself from the room.

"Ready Duo?" Heero asked over the intercom that filtered into the room.

"No," Duo groaned back.

The answer didn't matter much to Heero, as he had already inserted the training disc and started the program. The room where Duo was became darker and the tiny silver plates glowed a bit. A hologram of a mini Death-Scythe formed around Duo and phantom Mobile Suits appeared in the room. Having the basic functions of triggers and pedals, Duo began twisting and turning in the gyrator as he took out the holograms.

After several moments of watching Duo flip and spin, taking out mobile suit after mobile suit, Quatre plopped himself onto the floor and leaned against the nearest unoccupied flat surface, "Not much to do really, is there?"

"We should be reading the monitors," Heero turned and smirked at Quatre, "But as long as he get used to the system, to hell with what all this shit says."

Heero joined Quatre on the floor of the darkened control room. After a moment Quatre shifted and laid his head down on Heero's shoulder. Absently Heero's hand maneuvered its way into the blond's and interlaced their fingers. They sat there for a few moments, the faint sound of simulated battle and Duo's grunts in the background. Then Heero moved and pulled Quatre into his lap and softly kissed the other boy. Quatre did not resist and soon the two of them were exchanging fiercer kisses. Pulling away and panting, Heero found the blond suddenly attacking his neck, sending shivers of pleasure searing through his body. Breaking away from Heero's neck, Quatre initiated the next round of making-out.

They continued to kiss rapidly and their hands began to explore each other's chests, backs, and abdomens when a cry made Quatre jump from Heero's lap.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Duo was yelling.

"I'll get him," Quatre ran from the room, "turn it off!"

Heero jumped up and shut down the machine as Quatre ran into the room, quickly unfastened Duo and helped him rush to the nearest bathroom.

"Why oh why did they have to put this bathroom at the other end of the hall?" Duo was firmly clutching the toilet bowl, his skin pale and clammy. Heero sat on the tile, leaned against the wall, while Quatre hovered over Duo, tending to him, "I didn't know protein shakes came out that color."

Quatre chuckled, "How many did you have this morning?"

"Four."

"Well no wonder your sick, baka," Heero scolded, though he couldn't quite hide the smirk from his voice, "You're supposed to drink one."

"But how am I supposed to fill up…oh god."

Quatre quickly pulled Duo's braid back as he let loose another torrent of vomit into the porcelain bowl.

That's how most of the afternoon went. Duo would call out he was going to be sick, the other two would rush him to the bathroom and wait for him to recover, then they would strap him back in and do it all over again, though admittedly the time between these sick spells were getting longer. After several hours, the boys decided to call it a day, especially when Duo cold barely stand upright, his abdomen hurting so much.

"Never been so sick in my life…" Duo grumbled as they made their way into the parking lot. Quatre smiled at Heero, who beamed back and gently slipped his hand into other boy's, unnoticed by the ranting Duo who stormed angrily in front of them.

Once back at the compound, the three decided to watch a movie and spend a nice, quiet evening relaxing. All three managed to fit on the couch, Heero and Quatre wanting to be together, and Duo not wanting to be left out. With the lights out, Quatre and Heero managed to hold hands without being noticed and, when Duo finally had enough of sitting and began making a pretense of lounging on Quatre, the blond took the opportunity to lean into Heero.

There the three of them where; Duo in Quatre's lap, Quatre in Heero's, all enjoying some sappy movie where the hero gets the girl and they live happily ever after. Once it ended, the three decided it was time for bed, though they were all sad to move from such a comfortable state, especially Quatre.

"Why does the good guy always get the girl?" Duo mused as they trotted off to their own rooms, "Why doesn't the bad guy get the girl?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a happy ending," Heero sighed.

"But what if_they _fell in love?" Duo was really talking to himself, yet Quatre found it entertaining, "What if they were happy together? Why does the hero always get the girl?" After a short pause, Duo added, "Why doesn't the hero get the guy?"

Quatre about tripped over his own feet at this. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard? What would possess Duo to ask something like that unless…he knew! Quatre was glad Duo's back was to him because he was growing redder by the moment. Quickly deciding not to answer, Quatre wished the other two a goodnight then retreated to his own room, quickly closing the door.

How could he know? Quatre quizzed himself methodically. He and Heero had been sure Duo couldn't see them holding hand and it was _Duo_ who had laid in his lap first. Laying down and trying to sleep, the blond found that he was keeping himself awake worrying. He was such a nervous wreck that he shot up out of bed when he heard the door handle turn.

Calming a bit as he saw Heero slip quietly into his room, Quatre was still shaking when the cobalt eyed boy came to his side, "He knows."

"The baka?" Heero almost giggled, "Please. And even if he did, who cares?"

Heero scooped Quatre into his arms and returned him to the bed, pulling the blond on top of him. Quatre calmed significantly and relaxed into Heero's arms before coming to an abrupt realization, "wait. Why are you here?" The Arab looked up at Heero, "Last night you said…"

"Forget last night," Heero smirk, making it obvious that he had changed his mind.

"I'd rather not," Quatre's voice took on a definite sultry tone making Heero look up at the blond.

Quatre propped himself up on an elbow and gently kissed Heero, "Are you going to let me pay you back?"

Heero could only nod his response as Quatre began to kiss him again. The blonds long fingers began to slowly dig under Heero's A-frame shirt and trace over his stomach, their lips still locked. Quatre's fingers danced on Heero skin for a moment before beginning to burrow their way under the elastic that held Heero's cotton sleep pants to his thin waist. Heero broke the kiss long enough to peel off his shirt and allowed Quatre to do the same before pulling the smirking blond back down onto him, kissing him harder this time.

Quatre ghosted his hand over the fabric that covered Heero, brushing lightly against the Wing pilot's quickly rising need. Rubbing his own groin into Heero's thigh, the blond shoved his hand under thin fabric and took hold of Heero, causing the boy to take a sharp breath and release it through gritted teeth, hissing like a snake. Quatre managed to shimmy Heero's pants off with one hand, while starting a slow pumping action with the other. Heero pulled back and moaned, giving Quatre ample opportunity to move his lips lower. Not wanting to waste time, Quatre plunged Heero deep into his mouth causing the brown haired boy to buck his hips wildly, nearly choking the blond.

Quatre wrestled Heero's hips back into place and then began a slow and tortuous bobbing motion with his head, allowing his tongue to slide slowly up and down Heero's throbbing shaft. Feeling Heero tense up and not wanting him to go yet, Quatre removed his mouth and moved up to kiss Heero again. The Wing pilot took the opportunity and rolled both of them over so that he was on top of Quatre, slowly grinding their erections together, Quatre's bed cloths the only thing separating them. Heero was panting heavily and kissing Quatre more fiercely than ever before.

Regaining control, Quatre pushed Heero off and got out of the bed, pulling the confused brunette to his feet. On one side of the room stood a full length mirror that Quatre had found useful when dressing and now had formulated a sinister plot involving it. Positioning Heero in front of him, the blond reached around and continued stroking Heero faster and faster making the other boy watch their reflection. Nipping at his neck to elicit more moans, Quatre looked into Heero's eyes by way of the mirror. Their gazes locked and they became lost in one another, intensifying the passion for Heero and letting Quatre glimpse it through his sharp cobalt orbs.

Something snapped suddenly in Heero's eyes, Quatre only noticed a twitch, but he could see something different in those eyes. Kissing the brunette's neck again, he picked up pace, quickly bring Heero to a long climax. Heero moaned Quatre's name softly as he emptied himself onto Quatre's floor.

Once he had finished, both Heero and Quatre collapsed back onto the bed, Quatre pulling Heero up and covering both of them with a blanket. Quatre snuggled into Heero who wrapped his arm loosely around the blond.

"Thank you," Heero whispered closing his eyes.

Quatre quirked an eyebrow but responded all the same, "Your welcome, and thank you."

Heero smiled weakly and settled into Quatre, quickly falling asleep. But the blond was formulating thoughts in his head, unable to sleep like his partner.

'_Why Thank You and not I Love You?'_ He thought to himself. He had seen a snap, a break in Heero's eyes but what was it? Unable to think of anything, Quatre resigned himself to thinking that Heero just wasn't ready to say those words that carried so much meaning. Instead of worrying the blond began reminiscing about what had happened over the past three days. Maybe this training thing wasn't so bad, they would have all week to get better acquainted in the control room as long as Duo could keep his lunch down. And then there was that new sensation he had gotten in the shower when their bodies had pressed together, he would have to explore these sudden urges.

Finally drifting slowly into sleep, Quatre's last conscious thoughts lapsed with a smirk, '_In an enemy base, in the kitchen, in a Gundam, in the shower, in a training center control room, and now in my bedroom. What else could we add to our…list?'_


	5. The Last Time

Summary: Is this the end? Heero's leaving early and Quatre gets his heart broken!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. Wish I did cause then I'd share them with the world on a channel dedicated to 24/7 GW-ness!!! Please Read, Review, Flames _never_ necessary nor paid any heed.

A/N: This isn't the last chapter I swear and I'll try to put the next one out sooner. Sorry this one took so long!

Chapter 5: The Last Time 

Quatre's eyes fluttered open and he stretched smiling. The past several days had been the best of his life; he had discovered new things about himself through his lover Heero and…wait. Where was Heero? The blond turned and looked at the spot on the bed where the brunette should have been, but it was empty, the sheets still askew.

_'He must be out for his morning run'_ Quatre thought to himself, '_nothing to worry about.'_

Quatre got up and put on his robe. Reminiscing about that first morning together when Heero had untied it; the young Arab smile ever bigger as he made his way out of his room. As he passed the bathroom, he heard the shower running and guessed by the squawking emanating from it that Duo was singing in the shower again. As he entered the kitchen, though, Quatre's heart suddenly fell.

There, sitting at the table with his laptop open and typing away, was Heero. The boy was fully dressed and the small bag he carried everything he owned in was sitting on the counter. Quatre carefully made his way over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him, peering over his shoulder. Heero absently turned to kiss Quatre, but the kiss had almost no feeling to it.

Finally the blond asked in a quiet tone, "Why are you packed?"

"Change in plans," Heero snapped his laptop closed and made to stand, "they need me on an assignment, and you can run the training program by yourself."

Heero walked to the counter where he had set his bag and shoved the laptop inside. Turning back to Quatre his brow furrowed as he saw the disheartened look on the blonds face, "Quatre, I…"

"I love you," Quatre whispered.

The look on Heero's face wasn't helping the blond. He looked a mixture of surprise and disappointment. Yet the brunette approached Quatre and, wrapping his arms around him, began kissing him furiously. Quatre enjoyed the feeling but something was wrong, something was not the same when Heero kissed him. They stood there for several long moments and kissed and groped each other but only with a half hearted passion.

When he heard the water turn off; Heero pulled away and gently but firmly held Quatre at a distance, although the blond seemed to want more. Heero let out a long sigh then looked directly into Quatre's eyes, making sure his point would be emphasized, "Quatre, I had fun this week, really I did. I just can't…I'm…I'm not…"

"…Gay…" Quatre felt numb suddenly. It was starting to make sense, why 'Thank You' and not 'I Love You', the snap in Heero's eyes, why he rushed everything, three times in one day. He had wanted to experiment and get all these feelings out while he still had them.

"Quatre, I'm…I'm Sor-…"

"Don't say it," the blond almost snapped, pulling away from Heero, "Go, please, before I say something I don't mean."

"Quatre…" But when the blond only turned his back, Heero gave up. He felt a great connection towards Quatre and it scared him, better to cut it off now then get hurt worse later on. Severing the feelings now made it easier, though he didn't feel any better about doing it. Last night, in the mirror, Heero had seen a new side to himself, an impassioned side, and emotional side, and he knew that he could not be an effective soldier if he felt. And besides, he couldn't be gay, could he?

"Goodbye Quatre…" Heero whispered and quickly left the compound. After a few moments, the unmistakable sound of a Gundam taking off told Quatre that he was gone.

The blond sat numbly at the kitchen table, wanting to cry but knowing that no tears would come, not yet. Instead he satisfied his longing and emptiness by staring off into the distance and thinking of nothing, clearing all thought and feeling from himself. Even when Duo entered, Quatre couldn't even afford to put up a somewhat cheery exterior.

"Where's Heero? Leave without a goodbye?" Duo's smile quickly faded as he saw the pitiful expression on Quatre's face, "Q?"

"Let me get dressed and we'll go," Quatre stood and slowly stalked off to his room to change.

Duo's brow furrowed; now he was definitely suspicious. Heero had acted really strangely when Duo had found him in the kitchen this morning, packing his bag. He was going to leave but Duo had asked him why he didn't say goodbye to Quatre? Heero made to answer but instead decided to sit and wait for Quatre to get up. Then the reaction of the blond after Heero had left made him even more curious. Duo was still wondering what could be going on when Quatre reappeared.

"Let's go," Quatre swung the keys in his hand and made for the door.

The training went much as it had the day before save that Duo only got sick twice. After only 6 hours, Quatre called it a day, much to Duo's relief. Then Quatre did something very unexpected.

"Let's go out for lunch."

"But I'm not supposed to…"

"Screw that crap." This was very unlike Quatre. Breaking the rules wasn't out of his character, but doing it with such aggression was.

Duo was intently questioning what was going on until they pulled up in front of a very elegant and expensive looking restaurant. Quatre assured Duo that he could get whatever he wanted before he himself ordered a mountain of food and a tall bourbon. The waiter was about to ask for I.D. when the blond placed a $100 on the table. Duo ate to his heart's content but kept a careful eye on Quatre as he wolfed down all his food and three very large glasses of the amber liquor.

When it was time to leave, Quatre paid the check, stuffed a couple more hundreds into the waiters hand, gave him a wink, and then stumbled towards the door. Duo, fortunately, had managed to talk Quatre into giving the keys over to him so he could drive home. Quatre wasn't drunk but he was tipsy and he wasn't acting like himself, though he was definitely more chipper than he had been earlier.

When they reached the bunker, they decided to watch another movie and plopped down onto the couch. It was another sappy love story but Duo couldn't pay attention to it, instead he heard what he thought sounded like crying coming from the blond who sat far on the other end of the couch. Finally having enough, Duo shut off the movie and scooted closer to his friend, the sounds of sobbing clear now.

"Q? What's wrong?"

Quatre turned his face towards Duo, it was bright red and tear stained, he had been crying for a while, "Duo…I…"

After a moment of silence, Duo scooted even closer and wrapped a supportive arm around the young Arab, "It's ok…you can tell me Quatre, I'm your friend."

That was all he needed. For the next hour, Quatre spilled the beans on everything that had happened over the past several days, from his encounter in the bathroom on the Oz base, to the shower, to what had happened that morning. Crying though most of it, Quatre finally laid his head down on Duo's shoulder when he was done, the braided pilot hugging him even closer.

After a long silence, Duo spoke as he ran his fingers through Quatre's blond hair, "You know, I thought something was up between you two."

Quatre let out a laugh, a genuine moment of happiness and relief, "I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner."

They sat there and laughed together for a moment, settling into each other, "You're a great friend Duo."

"Hey, let's go get some ice-cream," Duo smiled after a moment, "And some groceries. I'm done with my training; I think I can handle it."

Quatre smiled wryly but agreed, they had three more days at the compound alone together. The two made their way back into town and made a night of buying groceries, a few new video games, and a book for Quatre (Duo said it was an action comedy and that he would love it). It was nearly midnight when they returned to the compound, exhausted but smiling and laughing together.

They sat on the couch, Quatre reading his book and Duo playing one of the video games they had bought. Finally Quatre closed his book and stood to stretch, "I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Hey Q," Duo didn't look away from his video game, "Wanna go on a hike tomorrow? Maybe a picnic or something? I'm tired of sittin around here."

"Sure," Quatre smiled and then retired to his chambers. It had been quite a day, quite a week in fact, and the blond wasn't fully over what had happened earlier. However he was now able to rationalize it a little better and in a way that wouldn't demonize Heero as to end their long standing friendship.

It was simple really; Heero was curious. After all hadn't _he_ been curious in the first place? Though he never had anyone to fool around with, only the few pornographic images he dared to squirrel away on his laptop. And there was his whole relationship with Trowa; they had only made out once and were now very close friends, though Quatre did wish sometimes it might be more, but such things would have to wait till after the war, when there was more time. Heero really hadn't done anything wrong, he had never led Quatre into believing that he loved him, it was the blond who had fallen for those cobalt eyes not vice versa.

Quatre breathed deeply and sighed to himself, "You fall too easily Quat, too easily."

Drifting into a gentle sleep, Quatre was only half aware of Duo checking in on him before he went to sleep. Yes, everything was going to be ok.

They set out a little before 11, Quatre had slept in a bit and they both made some sandwiches and packed some sodas and Quatre even insisted on bringing a quiche, though Duo grimaced. The sun was out and shone brightly, filtering green through the trees. They had decided to stick to a deer trail that ran through a rather clear area, no nature trails to be found. The landscape dipped and rose ever so gently not taxing them with a hard trek yet providing purely marvelous views. After a steeper climb, the pair came to a clearing at the top of one of the larger hills and were both left breathless at the panorama before them. The trees dipped down and ran away for a few miles before giving way to the little town they were near. This was where they decided they would eat.

After a while they had finished their sandwiches and Quatre had even managed to get Duo to at least try the quiche, though the braided pilot was still unsure of what to think of the strange dish. Laying in the grass together, the boys lazily looked up into the sky at the clouds.

Duo rolled onto his side and , propping himself up on his elbow, looked down on Quatre, "This is fun, Q, I've like hanging out with you."

"It has been fun hasn't it? I…" Quatre turned and looked a Duo, stopping mid sentence. Duo was looking at him intently; something unusual sparkled in his eyes. But before he could think anything of it, Duo was kissing him.

At first Quatre enjoyed the sensation, having missed it after three days of getting it. But then he realized that this didn't feel right, Duo wasn't kissing him with passion, it was almost with a forced motion. The blond reluctantly placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder and pushed him away.

Duo looked confused, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Quatre smiled, "Duo I know you, and you are definitely not gay."

Duo hung his head slightly and mumbled, "I know."

"Then why?" Quatre couldn't help but smile and from his laying position in the grass took his hand and raised Duo's chin so that he could look into those violate eyes again.

"I thought….well…" Duo was trying to find the right words, "You're my best friend and I would do anything to make you happy. I thought that if I could love you….that I'd…"

Quatre sat up and hugged Duo tightly, his eyes glistening with happy tears, "Duo I do love you! You are my best friend and nothing is ever going to change that!"

They sat there for a moment embracing before Quatre made to stand, "Come on, baka, let's get back home. I'll cook dinner tonight."

Taking Quatre's hand Duo stood, but refused to release the blond, insisting that they walk back holding hands, "Fine but no quiche!"

"Haha ok no quiche."

They walked off towards the compound together, hand in hand, two best friends.

"Hey Quatre, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Only if I get to use you as a teddy bear, I forgot to pack mine."

"Deal."


	6. This Time

Summary: Enough flashbacks, now where here, four years from the first incident. What will progress? Who loves who? Is it just lust?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. Wish I did cause then I'd share them with the world on a channel dedicated to 24/7 GW-ness!!! Please Read, Review, Flames _never_ necessary nor paid any heed.

A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry! It's been over 3 months since my last post!!! You may kill me now…

Chapter 6: This Time

Four years had passed since that picnic with Duo, since Heero had called it quits to their short relationship, but Quatre had recovered quickly. After that day he had continued with life, meeting up with all the pilots again for several more missions and even now, after the war, they saw each other on a regular basis. Every time Quatre saw the brown haired pilot, he tried to think of how happy he was if just for a time and how it had led to where he was now.

Shortly after the war's end, Quatre finally gave in to his pent up feelings and fell madly in love with Trowa and the two of them had been dating for nearly three years when Heero showed up in town and asked the blond out for coffee. Trowa had relished the thought of letting Quatre go out and maybe let out things that he had hidden deep inside himself, the quietly festering wounds of his broken heart from his first love. Quatre, on the other hand, was skeptical.

"I don't know," the blonds brow furrowed as he mulled it over, "its been four years since we've been alone together. I always have you with me."

"I know," Trowa kissed his young lover softly, "But there are things that you want to say to him. I can see the anger, the sadness, the questions in your eyes. Every time we all get together, you look at him with a hallowed gaze. And do you know what? I see him look at you the same way."

"Trowa," Quatre snuggled into the uni-banged pilot as they lay in bed together, "Why are you so understanding? Why are you so willing to let me go? What if I don't return?"

Trowa turned his head so that he could look deep into the blonds sparkling eyes, "I love you. So much so that I want you to be happy no matter what. If it's with me then great! But if it's with another then so be it. I love you too much to not want you to be happy."

"I promise," Quatre wrapped himself tightly around his brown haired lover, kissing him furiously, "I promise that I will return to you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And so he had gone to meet Heero. They drank their coffee and talked about the old days and what the future held in store for them now, though the entire time Quatre could feel the awkwardness grow in their conversation. When they had finished their coffee; Heero invited Quatre back to his new apartment. After the conversation there had died down, the words sort of spilled out of Heero's mouth.

"What?" Quatre looked up from the spot where he was sitting cross legged on the floor.

The brown haired boy on the couch just cocked a crooked smile and asked again, "Do you wanna fool around?"

Quatre snapped back from his flashbacks and got a small smirk on his lips. Yes he wanted to, and badly. There was still that feeling for the stoic pilot that, even after four years, was raging like an out of control fire.

"Sure," without much ado the blond stood and stripped of his cloths. The brown haired pilot did the same till they were standing naked together, staring at each other.

It had been four years yet Heero hadn't changed much. He had lost the last traces of baby fat that had clung to his teenage hips and thighs and now had the perfect 'V' curve where his abdomen spilled into his groin. His stomach was flatter with just the subtle curves of a six pack, not overly defined but enough to tell you that he still ran daily as well as kept to his protein diet making him lean and firm. His hair had become tangled with near neglect, but it somehow suited him. Quatre even had to smirk as he noticed that the stoic pilot had even taken to shaving everything, his genitals hanging full and clean, he had even began to show his excitement.

Quatre himself had changed slightly since they had last been like this. He too had become leaner though not as defined as the brown haired boy was. The blond had always liked a medium cut to his hair and constantly had it trimmed and he had kept the same policy with his body hair as always, trimmed fine but never gone which gave him an almost golden glow.

They stood there staring at each other until Quatre reach out a tentative hand and laid it upon Heero's heaving chest. He too was short of breath and his heart was beating as fast as the one he felt under his fingertips but unlike Heero who was slightly shaking, Quatre stood firm; he knew by now what he was doing and what he wanted.

He had not known what the feeling that had been awakend within him had been four years ago but now he knew. Now he knew what had been missing, what had made him incomplete; he had felt and emptiness that needed to be filled. Now, having grown mature and lost a bit of his nievity, he knew that he wanted Heero inside of him, to fill him and complete him. That feeling had laid dormant for all these years and now it reared its head again.

He gently wrapped his fingers around the brown haired boys arm and pulled him swiftly into a hungry kiss. After that, everything blurred together for a long while. They kissed each other, panted and gasped as each other's hands and lips explored the familiarity that they had know for but a short time years before. Everything felt exactly like Quatre remembered it, each burning nerve ending firing as Heero wrapped his hand around the blonds pulsing erection, the warmth of Heero as he buried the cobalt eyed boy deep in his throat. Everything came back in a blinding fury of pleasure and happiness.

But something was different.

It wasn't until they had arranged themselves so that Heero leaned over the heavily panting Quatre, preparing to fill that void within the blond that so hungered for satiation, that the Arabian was able to clearly grasp what was different. They were both holding back. Every kiss had started with the slightest hesitation, every touch had had a small recoil, every breath an almost sad sigh with its exhale. Even now, Heero merely leaned over him, not penetrating, but waiting. Hesitating. Quatre laid there for a moment before he spoke up.

"Is everything ok?" The blond always thought of others before himself.

"No," Heero smiled the saddest smile the former Sandrock pilot had ever seen, "I can't keep myself hard."

"Well here," Quatre reached under himself and found Heero's quickly deflating need and took hold of it. But there was no change and soon the stoic pilot swatted away the blonds hand and settled to lean down and kiss him.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Quatre looked into his first love's eyes, "You're still not gay, right?"

"That's not it," Heero tuned away and sat up, his back to the blond.

"Then what is it Heero?" Four years ago the blond would have screamed this at his cobalt eyed lover, but now he felt compassion for a silent pain that seemed to be coming from the boy.

"I can't because of him."

Quatre suddenly understood, "Him? Heero you'll always be my first love no matter what. Yes I belong to Trowa now but I still want to give this gift to you. I owe it to you."

"You're just like the braided baka," Heero laughed and turned his gaze up to a picture that hung on the wall, "you can't see what's right in front of you."

Quatre followed the former Wing pilot's gaze until he truly understood. He himself had been hesitating because of Trowa. He loved Trowa with all his heart and no matter what would return to him that night and live with him till the end of time, that was why he had held back, but he never thought for a second why Heero had. The picture on the wall made everything clear.

It was a picture of Wufie.

"Wufie?" Quatre smirked.

"He wanted me to see you before he moved in with me here," Heero sounded defeated, "he wanted me to get it all out of the way so that I could see if it's what I truly wanted."

Quatre came up behind Heero and wrapped his arms around the stoic pilot, whispering in his ear, "I will always love you. He will love you more."

Heero sniffled and a tear ran down his cheek as he grasped at the blonds arm that clung around him, "I love you too."

The two kissed their most passionate kiss, and why not? Good bye kisses are the hardest and strongest kind of kiss. Shortly after they dressed and hugged good bye at the door, Quatre even invited Heero to bring Wufie over to diner sometime making the cobalt eyed boy promise that he would come. As the blond walked to his car, he sighed relieved. He had said everything he had intended to, found out what he needed to. When he arrived home, he didn't let Trowa even mumble a sullen hello before he was climbing on him, kissing him with such a hunger as if the next kiss wouldn't be there for him to enjoy. He had chosen Trowa to love for ever as his soul mate.

Later, as Trowa towered over the blond, their naked bodies entwined, he smirked as Quatre panted breathlessly, "I want to give you something. Something that no man has ever had of me before. I only want to give it to the one I love."

"What are you talking about?" Across town back in the apartment they now shared as of his decision that afternoon, Wufie pushed aside a strand of black hair that clung to his face. His chest heaved as he crouched over Heero who lay exhausted beneath him yet with a smile curving his lips.

Though they were far apart, both Heero and Quatre spoke in unison to their chosen lovers, "Take me."

They had been lovers once, but that was then and this was now and in love, as in all things, time will always tell.


End file.
